Metamorphosis
is the 58 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Continuing from the previous chapter, Elsie tries to convince Keima that her spirit sensor reacted to Tenri, who is a childhood friend of Keima, but Keima is only focused on his gaming. As Elsie continue to explains how bad the situation is to Keima, he continue to ignores her. In the end, while Elsie continues to persuade Keima to help his childhood friends who Keima refused to recognize as his childhood friend, Keima withdrew to his game room to pick up his games and tell Elsie to quit shaking the floor. But then both of them realized that the floor was shaking on its own, cause of an earthquake. As a result, Keima and his games crash outside of his room. The next day, while Keima was depressing cause some of his games were damaged by the earthquake, Tenri stalked him and Elsie from a distance. Suddenly Tenri pushes Keima out to the road where at the same time a truck passes by, which nearly killed him, leaving Keima in stated of shock. But he immediately recovered and turns back to Tenri, whom immediate left. Keima then continue to proceed with buying the new games without any more notices, while Elsie remind him that he just been push out of the road. At the Inazumart. Keima finally found the game that he was looking for, he then orders Elsie to stay and watch the game while he withdraws some cash. After withdrawing some cash, Keima suddenly meets up with Tenri, who was holding two cups of coffee. At first, she turns her back against Keima but then she suddenly turned around and accidentally tosses the coffee cup at Keima. Keima screams in pain and angrily asks Tenri what's wrong with her. Tenri then runs away, while Keima was chasing her. When he finally cornered her, Keima asks why is she doing all the bad thing to him and demand an apology. But Tenri suddenly change her personality and asks Keima back the question he asks her, Keima confused and looks around and asks Tenri if she was talking to him. Back to Elsie, her sensor suddenly reacts, while Tenri and Keima continue the conversation. Tenri blames Keima for his insensitivity, making Keima even more confused because she acts too different than the Tenri he met before. At the end of conversation, Tenri said that she doesn't intend to be saved by a man like him, which made Keima clueless. Tenri then asks Keima if the wound on his head has a connection with another earthquake, which again makes Keima doesn't know what she is talking about. Suddenly Elsie runs toward to Keima as her sensor was still reacting which made Tenri felt annoyed by the sound of it. She then free falls to the ground level of the mall, which shocked Keima. He immediately rushes to the balcony but realizes that she was still safe. Keima then recalled what Tenri said before and wonder what he is supposed to be helping and how Tenri's personality changes a lot. Back to the outside, as Tenri was still playing with bubble wrap and leaves. Nora watches her "target" with a satisfied look and admits she nearly lost it, as a mysterious man then comments how scary she was. Nora then stated she won't let a spirit that big get away since she already registered the assignment for her. In the last panel, Nora and the mysterious man stated it's finally their turn while a crying Keima blames Elsie for leaving her place, as the games has been bought by someone else. Trivia *Tenri is holding Star Box Coffee - reference to StarBucks Coffee - in her hands. (chapter 58, p.10- really hard to see) References Category:Summary Category:Chapters